1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the operation of a remote electrical switch, particularly under low light conditions. Such switches are used in the light bulb sockets that are typically found in closets, attics, basements, and lofts. They are also used in places such as hospital rooms and homes for the elderly in order to activate alarms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present, the aforementioned switches generally use a simple pull-string or pull-chain for operation. Often, this string or chain is employed where it is attached to a switch that controls the only immediate source of light. This leads to the problem of grasping aimlessly in the dark to locate the light switch. Since this invention provides a luminous member for grasping, it therefore remedies the problem of finding a hanging pull-string under low light or no light conditions. It also provides, in the case of hospitals for example, a highly visible means for locating an emergency actuator.
Previous means of addressing this problem include wireless means and motion sensing means for switch activation. Both of these methods have inherent problems.
In the case of wireless means, the user is required to carry, or have on hand, a battery operated radio transmitter. This approach is inconvenient, for the user must keep track of the transmitter unit without which he or she is helpless. In addition, the transmitter can interfere with the operation of other radio frequency devices.
In the case of motion sensing means, this approach can be virtually useless in certain circumstances. For example, in places where it is necessary to facilitate the deliberate activation of an emergency alarm, typical motion sensing means would be prone to frequent false alarms.